Drummer's Like to Bang
by mamadoom823
Summary: I think the title gives a good idea of what the fic is about. Warnings: BDS&M, abuse, rape. Kai is a serious perv. KaiXReita pairing. I don't know why I keep picking on Reita. I do not own any of the GazettE. Mores the pity.
1. Chapter 1

Drummer's Like to Bang KaiXReita Part 1

"Do you have to have that camera on my ass again, Kai?"  
"Oh come on, Reita. I just happened to have it recording and happened to be behind you as we started up the stairs."  
"Again."  
"Fine. Again. What's the problem? All the fangirls loved it last time it happened."  
"That is the problem. Do you know how many of them started trying to grope me after that video hit the internet? Just about all of them."  
"Well what can I say? They love the view," saying that Kai reached up and playfully squeezed the bassists bum.  
"Seriously, Kai. Don't give them any ideas," he said as he blushed.  
The two of them kept up the banter as they continued climbing the stairs to where they wear filming their new PV. The camera kept recording all the way to the top. Kai couldn't help but think that the fangirls weren't the only ones who had enjoyed watching Reita's ass. His pants were starting to get tight just thinking about it. When they reached the rest of the band they were all business and immediately got to work. The day was long and the work was hard but they loved every minute of it. They scanned the shots from the day and decided that it was finally what they had been aiming for. The filming part of the video was now done and they could take it easy while the editing was done. Uruha suggested they celebrate by going out drinking and they all agreed.  
Once at the bar the men steadily worked their way through several rounds of drinks. Somehow the conversation turned to all the crazy things that the fans had been posting about them lately. From analyzing what they wore to what they had been seen doing and yes even the ever growing amount of fanfiction based on them. Those were always good for a few laughs as they complained about how that would never happen. "Speaking of never going to happen," Reita slurred. "You are not going to post that video you shot today, Kai. I don't even wanna think about the stories you grabbing my ass would lead to."  
"You did what to him, Kai?" Ruki laughed.  
"I forgot I was filming and we were walking up the stairs. He's the one who pointed out that the camera was recording his ass again. So I threw in a little fanservice."  
"That has got to go up. Kai never gets to do anything while we're on stage because he's behind the drums. Let him have his moments when he can," Aoi laughed as he gave his drunken opinion. "True enough. Even if he did something the fans wouldn't see it," claimed Uruha.  
Ruki just smirked.  
"Fine. Put the damn video up. The next time the fans stampede I'm tripping all of you," Reita grumbled as he downed another shot as the others all laughed.  
"Aww. Poor Reita's afraid of being groped to death. Who's gonna save his ass from all the raging fangirls?" Aoi asked as the bassist got up to order another round.  
"I'll keep you safe from the fans," Kai said pulling the blonde into his lap.  
"Yeah, sure you will. Who gonna save me from you though," he replied trying to escape the drummer's grasp.  
"Don't you two make a cute couple?" asked Ruki as he snapped a picture on his cel phone.  
"Screw you, Ruki. Delete that or so help me I will kick your chibi ass. Dammit Kai, let me up already. I gotta go crush Ruki."  
"Don't let him near me. I just got this phone a few weeks ago and I'm still trying to get it set up right," Ruki said as he lunged away from them.  
"Aoi, kick his ass for me man. Uruha get off your ass and save me from Kai before he molests me or something."  
"You are on your own. If I get up I'll hit the floor," Uruha said pointing towards all the empty shot glasses lined up in front of him.  
"I wouldn't even know which Ruki to aim for," Aoi said with a huge grin as he pointed out his own drinks.  
"You two are useless. Maybe I should just post something saying about where we are and how drunk every one of you are. I'm not so drunk I can't get out of here before the fangirls arrive," he said pulling out his own phone.  
"Kai let him go! You know he'd do it just fun laughs. He'd probably even have the bartender record it or something," Uruha cried in dismay. "Fine. Off you go," Kai said as he released the other. He couldn't resist patting him on the bum as he tried to get away.  
"Dammit, leave my ass alone," the bassist growled. He quickly turned to face Kai only to have Ruki and Uruha both grab his ass. "What the hell is wrong with you guys? My ass is now off limits to the lot of you! I'm getting another drink." Aoi couldn't resist and had snuck behind the younger man while he was distracted. Before Reita had a chance to turn around and see him he grabbed the blondes ass with both hands and made him yelp. Reita jumped a foot in the air and landed on his already sore behind.  
"Seriously!"  
"Sorry. I couldn't help myself," Aoi said with a shrug as he reclaimed his seat. Reita had three shots at the bar before he returned to the table with the next round. Once he placed the shots down he rubbed his ass before climbing onto his bar stool. The amount of alcohol he had just consumed was helping take away most of the injury. Everybody tended to forget their strength when they were drunk and Aoi had really gotten him. He rubbed himself absentmindedly.  
"Does little Reita's bottom hurt? Does he need somebody to kiss it and make it better? I bet Kai would do it for him," teased Uruha.  
"None of you is ever getting near my ass again. If I wante my ass kissed there are plenty of pretty girls that would be happy to oblige me."  
"Yeah but then you'd have to figure out how to get rid of them. Once those fangirls latch on..."  
"Piss off, Uru."  
The next hour passed with a few more rounds of drinks and a lot more cheap shots aimed at Reita. Last call was announced and they five men finished their evening out and either headed for train stations or called cabs. Since they lived near each other Reita reluctantly agreed to share a cab with Kai. Provided he kept his hands to himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

Drummer's Like to Bang KaiXReita Part 2

No sooner had they gotten into the cab than Reita had passed out. Kai smiled wickedly and gave the driver his address as they pulled away from the bar. The bassist had whined all night about his ass being grabbed so Kai decided it would be too good a chance to further mess with him. The cab pulled up to Kai's apartment and he half carried the other man into the building. The stairs would have been a lot more fun if Reita could have walked up them himself. Soon enough they were at the drummer's door and heading inside. Kai removed his shoes while Reita sat down and tried pulling his boots off unsuccessfully. Sighing, Kai bent down and untied the laces holding the boots in place. After pulling the boots off and placing them near the door he helped the other man to his feet. They staggered their way to the couch and Kai let the other fall onto it. When he saw Reita sprawled on his stomach half on the couch and half on the floor he saw his opening. He picked up the leg from the floor and moved as if to help his friend get onto the couch. He lost his balance and fell on the prone form, pinning him in place. Reita groaned and tried to push the drummer off. All that did was cause Kai to grind into his upturned ass.  
"Get off me, dammit," Reita grumbled under him.  
"If you'd hold still maybe I could," he chuckled. Giving the blonde a moment he got up slowly, making sure to press into the other one last time. "What the fuck? Why is everybody suddenly obsessed with my ass?"  
"You just have one of those perfectly shaped asses, I suppose."  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
"Just what it sounds like. Your ass just gives everyone who sees it the urge to do many, many things."  
"Go home Kai. You're drunk. And stay away from my ass."  
"I'm drunk?" Kai laughed.  
"Drunk and horny apparently. Leave me and my ass out of your warped fantasies."  
Reita got off the couch and headed for the bedroom while Kai watched in amusement. The bassist stripped to his underwear and climbed into bed before passing out again. Kai waited in the living room for a few minutes wondering if the blonde would figure out where he actually was. When it was obvious that was going to happen Kai headed to the bedroom as well. Since he only had the one bed and it was his place there was no way he was taking the couch. Besides he felt the need to sexually harass Reita and his charming ass much more. He stripped down to nothing and slid into the bed beside the sleeping man. Reita was laying on his stomach with one leg drawn up to the side, offering a tempting view of his assets. With a smile Kai reached out and began stroking first one cheek and then the other. The bassist really did have a perfect ass. Small and firm but just the right size to fill your hands. Kai began to knead gently through the thin layer of cotton that fit like a second skin. His hand slid between the slightly parted legs and he began rubbing there. He was getting thoroughly aroused and wondered exactly how far things would go before Reita woke up. And if they would continue afterwards. His fingers found the others entrance and he groaned softly as he prodded it. Reita mumbled something in his sleep but didn't stir or pull away from the touch. Kai decided it was time to take things up a level and moved over the other. He replaced his hand with his aching erection and ground his hips forwards. Only that thin layer of cotton lay between the two and Kai was debating whether to remove it or not. What the hell, he decided and began sliding them off that perfect ass.  
He pulled the underwear completely off the blonde and moved up the bed to cover him once more. He paused on his way to graze his teeth along one smooth cheek and run his hand along the muscular thigh leading to it. He felt the other shiver slightly and bit once more before he continued. Again he placed his cock between the bassists ass cheeks and began thrusting lightly. He groaned as the head of his dick came into contact with the others tight hole. It was an effort for him not to thrust in and fuck Reita senseless right then. He continued thrusting for several minutes before he gave in a grabbed the lube. He stroked his swollen cock with one hand while spreading more lube between the blondes legs with the other. He rubbed at the entrance and slowly worked his fingers in and out. Reita began to stir finally but still he didn't pull away. Kai positioned himself over the other man once again and began pushing at his entrance with his dick.  
He felt the head slowly sinking into the tight heat and grit his teeth as he forced himself to go slowly. When he was more than halfway buried in the other he began to move in and out. The man beneath him finally managed to rouse himself. Before he had the opportunity to speak Kai crushed their mouths together and in one thrust filled him completely.  
He didn't give the blonde time to adjust before he began thrusting into him repeatedly as he devoured his mouth. He moved his arms under the other and wrapped his hands around the shoulders effectively pinning him in place. It wasn't long before he felt himself getting close to release and quickened his pace. He groaned as he felt the muscles spasming around his cock. He had finally found the sweet spot and he pounded into it repeatedly. Finally he broke the bruising kiss as he arched his back, pumping his seed deeply in the blondes too perfect ass. He collapsed on top of the shuddering bassist and attempted to get his breathing under control. "What? You! I! Fuck! The hell? My ass?!" Reita attempted.  
"Again?" Kai asked with a chuckle as he half heartedly thrust again.  
"Get the fuck off me you crazy sonofabitch!"  
"Well, since you asked so nicely," he drawled sarcastically. He slowly withdrew himself and moved off the other man.  
"Why the hell are you still here?"  
"Where should I be? This is my bed after all."  
"The hell?" Reita asked as he looked around for the first time. "What the hell am I doing here?"  
"Besides having me screw you senseless? You passed out in the cab and my place was closer."  
"I swear as soon as I can move you are dead. What the hell were you thinking?"  
"I was thinking that you really do have a perfect ass. Perfect for looking at. Perfect for grabbing onto. Perfect for thrusting into. Just all around perfect."  
"You have lost your tiny little mind. I am so out of here. I'm going home, going to sleep alone in my own bed. I'm going to forget this ever happened and for your own sake you had better forget it as well. If you ever come near me or my 'perfect ass' again I will... I don't know what I'll do but you won't like it."  
With that said Reita stiffly got out of the bed and found his clothes. He put them on mostly the right way while keeping one eye on the drummer. He backed out of the room and made his way to the front of the apartment. He shoved his feet into his boots without bothering to tie them and let himself out. He pulled out his phone and called a cab as he carefully made his way down the stairs. How the hell was he going to forget that this had happened when every move he made screamed that it had? Damned Kai had better stay clear of him for a long time, he thought as he lit a cigarette and waited for the cab to rescue him. Kai lay in his bed chuckling about Reita's reaction to what had happened. He knew that if the other had truly wanted to do him harm he would have then and there. Aoi wasn't the only member of the group who had a temper, just the most prone to giving in to it. Kai got out of the bed, stripped the sheets and headed for the shower. Damn, he thought, Reita really did have the most perfect ass. 


	3. Chapter 3

Drummer's Like to Bang KaiXReita Part 3

Reita spent the next two days at home mostly in bed thanks to his throbbing ass. The third day he was finally able to move around without too much difficulty. It was almost tempting to go back to Kai's and beat the hell out of him. He had said he was going to forget the whole thing ever happened but that was easier said than done. Kai however had no intentions of forgetting any of what had gone on that night. He kept replaying the entire scene in his bedroom every time he closed his eyes. He wondered how long it was going to take him to get the blonde back in his bed for round two. That led to thoughts of what he would like to do to the other when that time came.  
He logged onto his computer and brought up the web browser deciding he needed to do some shopping. He checked through his emails until he found the one he was looking for. He hadn't bothered checking the site when the ad had been sent a few weeks ago. Now things had changed and this site was adding fuel to the fire in his overactive imagination. Restraints might be a good idea and they had such a large variety of them available. Studded paddles were definately not going in the cart. He remembered Reita limping slightly as he left the other night when he saw something called 'anal-ease' and added some to the cart. This was going to be fun, he thought as he continued making selections.  
He sat back an hour later with a satisfied smile and decided it was time for dinner. He considered calling the band over to join him decided to wait until his order came in. He wanted everything ready to go next time Reita came by. He made a simple meal and ate alone while he thought about all the things he would be doing to the bassist. This was going to be a lot of fun.  
Over the next week several packages arrived at Kai's and the mail carrier kept giving him odd looks. He just shrugged and said they were for something the band was working on. No need to give the poor man a heart attack if he knew what they actually were. In a way it was band related but that was his little secret. When the last box arrived he began to set everything up within easy reaching distance of the bed. He cleaned out the night stand drawers and filled them with his new toys. There was a storage box that went under the bed for things to use at a later date that he hadn't been able to resist. Such as the leather pants with that would leave the bassists perfect ass cheeks exposed. The restraints went on last and were neatly hidden between the bed and frame. Perfect.  
Now he was ready to invite everyone over for a band meeting and dinner. If he combined the two there was no way for Reita to ignore the invitation. He sent a text to the four men telling them that they should all be at his place the next night. As he expected, three of them readily agreed while the fourth suggested that they meet at the studio. As if that was going to happen. He replied that dinner would be at six and he could either show up or Kai would come get him personally. Ruki was the first to show up, followed shortly after by Aoi. At five minutes after six Uruha and Reita arrived together. They all sat down to eat and discuss any ideas for their upcoming tour in a few months. Kai relayed the news that the editing for their last latest PV was almost complete. The meal was gone and the conversation had turned to everyday things as the evening came to an end. As the others began getting ready to head home Kai told the bassist that he had left something behing last time he was over. As the blonde went to the bedroom, reluctantly, Kai walked the others out. He assured Uruha that he would make sure Reita got home safely before closing and locking the door. In the bedroom Reita was looking around with a vague sense of impending doom. The top drawer of the nightstand had been left open enough to see some of the contents. As he had gone to the bed he had kicked a box that was sticking out. When he had bent to push it into place he had seen enough through the clear top to make him panic. He had grabbed his forgotten underwear from the pillow trying not to touch the bottle labeled anal ease that was on them. That was when he had seen the strips of fabric tied to each side of the headboard. He had to get out of here now and never come back. Uruha had better be ready to go, was all he had time to think before Kai grabbed him from behind. They fell onto the bed and with the drummer on top of him Reita lost his breathe.  
Kai chuckled as he pinned the other man to the bed and ground against him. This was going even better than he had hoped. They were alone for the night and already in the bed. He reached towards the head of the bed and grabbed one of the wrist restraints, slipping it on quickly. He flipped blonde onto his back and restrained his other hand easily. As the bassist began to struggle and swear at him Kai reached into the open drawer of the nightstand. He slipped the gag into the others mouth and fastened it on securely. He could still hear mufled curses coming from behind the gag as Reita's eyes glared daggers at him. Sighing he got off the bed and left the room to have a smoke. He'd give the other some time to wear himself down before he made his next move. He finally made his way back to the bedroom about an hour later. He smiled when the only reaction from other was his eyes following Kai as he moved around the room. He lit a few candles rather than turn on the overhead light in the room. Slowly he climbed onto the bed and stretched out next to the blonde. He propped himself up on one arm and studied the other man intently. As he reached out and stroked a hand down the side of his face the other turned away from him. He grabbed the bassists chin and forced his head back and repeated the gesture. On the fourth try the other man finally kept stopped resisting. He moved lower and ran his hand under the loose shirt and began stroking the chest heaving under it. He kept his touch slow and soft as he waited the other man out. Finally his breathing returned to a normal, almost relaxed rythm. Next he moved down to the others belt and began slowly unbuckling it. He removed the belt from the pants and set it aside for the time being. Then he popped the the button at the quivering waist and lowered the zipper. His hand pushed into the opened vee and rubbed against the other gently. It wasn't long before the cock under his hand responded to his touch. He got up from the bed silently removed the clothing from the bassist except for the shirt. He wouldn't be able to take that off without releasing him from the restraints. Somehow he didn't think his new plaything would behave well enough for that yet. With a shrug he got a pair of scissors from the other room and cut the shirt off. He sighed as he saw that the glare was back again.  
He replaced the scissors and threw out the ruined shirt before returning to the bed. Once he had settled back into place beside the bassist he repeated his earlier actions. It didn't take as long this time to calm the other man down when he moved to each different part of his body. When he took the others shaft in hand this time it took very little effort to bring him to full attention. As he saw the first pearly drop appear he smiled in triumph. He brought out a bottle of lube poured some into the palm of his hand. Slowly he began stroking the other man again. He ran the tip of one finger against the slit before encircling the head and squeezing lightly. He slid his hand from tip to base repeatedly ocassionally twisting slightly to one side or the other. He could hear the ragged breathing and moans coming from behind the gag as the other came closer to his release. Before that could happen Kai pinched lightly at the head and waited. After a minute or more he bagan stroking again. Once more as he felt the oncoming climax he stopped what he was doing and held the other man on the edge. The third time he did this he heard the bassist whimper in frustration. He resumed his stroking once the whimpers died off. This time when the other man got close Kai spread some of the anal gel in place with his other hand. He slid a single digit into the tight hole and tried to work the gel in. The blonde groaned deep in his throat and Kai slid a second finger in and began thrusting them. It didn't take long before the other man was spasming around Kai's fingers and his hips came off the bed with the force of his long delayed orgasm.  
As the blonde lay trembling and breathing raggedly Kai stood up and removed his own clothing. He applied some lube to his aching cock before he climbed back in bed. He spread the other mans shaking legs and postioned himself at the tight entrance. This time around he entered slowly and gave his playmate time to accommodate the invasion. He groaned with every inch he gained. When he was at last fully inside the other he began to thrust deeply in and then out until only the head remained. He placed the others legs over his shoulders and increased the tempo. When the blonde threw his head back and closed his eyes as he bit down on the gag Kai smiled again. He leaned over the other and began to kiss and bite gently on the hollow of his neck. He trailed kisses up the neck to the jaw as he changed postions again. One hand slid to the back of the gag on rested on the fasteners until the blonde opened his eyes and focused on Kai's face. "I'll remove this only if you behave," he had said softly. When he recieved a nod he slowly removed the gag and set it aside. Kai began kissing the other man as he began thrusting more rapidly into him. Tongues brushed each other franticly as both men climbed higher and higher. Kai ran his fingers through sweat slicked blonde hair, pulling lightly as he neared the plateau. He could feel the other man rising to meet his thrusts now and the muscles squeezing down on his cock. He broke the kiss and began to pump into the other at a frenzied pace. When the blonde arched his back and cried out Kai felt his control slip completely. Stars exploded around him as he came violently buried deep inside that perfect ass once again.  
He collapsed on top of the bassist as wave after wave of ecstasy rolled through him. He stayed where he was listening to the frantic dokidoki of the other while their breathing came in ragged gasps. It was several minutes later before either of them was able to breathe properly. Finally Kai was able to move and pulled out of the blonde carefully. Before the other knew what happened the gag was back in place. Kai ran a hand along his jaw in a caress.  
"I need to take care of a few things. If you behave until I'm done I'll take it back out," he murmured. When there was no arguement he ruffled the spiky blonde hair. "Good boy."  
As Kai turned to leave the room he missed the glare caused by the last remark. He went to the bathroom and hurriedly cleaned himself up. He partially filled a bucket with warm, soapy water and a facecloth before returning to the bedroom. Silently he used the cloth on the bassist, going over his entire body. He did the same with clean water to remove any traces of soap, then returned the bucket and cloth to the bathroom. As he was about to remove the gag he heard Reita's cel phone. "Moshi, moshi," he said after checking the identity of the caller. "This is Reita's phone, Uruha. He forgot it at my place."  
Pause.  
"He said something came up and he'll be, tied up, for the next few days," he said with a wicked grin. Pause.  
"Yes. I'll let you know if I hear from him."  
Pause.  
"Alright. Ja ne."  
He put the phone in his dresser Kai smirked to himself. He turned towards the bed and saw that Reita's eyes had taken on the same look as a deer trapped by headlights. He laughed aloud and thought about how much fun the next few days were going to be. Just him and his new playmate with all the new toys waiting to be tried out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Drummer's Like to Bang KaiXReita Part 4

Kai was woken from a very pleasant dream by his name being called while he was repeatedly kicked in the shin. He was going to have to teach his little playmate some manners. Groaning he rolled over to look at the bassist still tied to the headboard of the bed. "There had better be a good explanation for your waking me up," Kai said somewhat menacingly.  
"Nature's calling," Reita replied with a slight blush.  
"Nani?"  
"I have to pee."  
"Too bad. You can hold it til morning."  
"Not going to happen."  
"I said hold it," Kai said with a smirk.  
"You've less than a minute to let me up or it's going to happen right here," the bassist said tightly.  
"You wouldn't dare," the drummer said incredulously.  
"Thirty seconds."  
"Fine," he grumbled. Getting up he reached into the box under the bed and pulled out a collar and leash. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he picked them but it would do. Once he had fitted the leather strap around the others neck he released the wrists and walked his playmate to the bathroom. He leaned against the door as the blonde answered 'natures call', leash in hand.  
Back in the bedroom Reita refused to get back on the bed. Kai reached into the second drawer in the nightstand stand and removed a leather paddle. Twisting the leash around his hand to ensure he had a good hold, he brought the paddle against the blondes ass repeatedly. When the bassist attempted to resist him, Kai yanked the leash down harshly, bringing him to his knees.  
Kai removed something else from the box, fisted his hand in the shaggy hair and dragged the other to a corner of the room. He unrolled the leather strap that had three set of restraints attached to it. Pinning the struggling blonde to the floor with his knee he attached the restaints to the upper arms and wrists. Then he pulled his playmate up by the hair until he was kneeling before adding the ankle restraints. As the flow of curses increased in volume, the drummer retrieved the gag. He happened to glance into the open drawer and pulled out a string of beads and the lube. The gag brought the volume of the bassist down considerably although it didn't silence him. Kai covered the beads in lube before sliding them slowly into the others ass. Once more he grabbed a handful of hair and forced the blonde to look him in the eye.  
"I'm going back to sleep now. Be a good boy and quiet down. If I have to get up again you will be punished," he said calmly. There was no mistaking the fear in the doe eyes that stared back at him. Releasing the now quiet man he headed to the bed and stretched out comfortably. Just before he fell asleep he heard the unmistakable sound of crying from the corner and smiled.  
When morning rolled around Kai woke up to warm sunlight spilling across him. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of sex that still lingered in the air. He stretched and got out of bed slowly. In the corner the blonde was alseep, leaning awkwardly against the wall. Kai got dressed and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for two. He hummed to himself as he worked and ate his meal at the table. When he was finished he made a plate up and took it and a cup of tea into the bedroom.  
His playmate was still asleep so he set the meal on the dresser and went to rouse the blonde. He brushed the hair out of the others face and ran his hand along the mans jaw in a caress. "Time to wake up," he said softly. Liquid brown eyes blinked up at him, quickly filling with fear again.  
"It's time for breakfast," this time his voice was gentle. The fear was still there. He got up and retrieved the meal from the dresser, placing it on the floor near the blonde. Before sitting he took a blindfold from the nightstand and exchanged it for the gag. Picking up the plate and chopsticks he began feeding his playmate. Bringing the food to the others mouth he gave the simple command 'open' or 'drink' for the tea. After the meal was eaten he brought the dishes into the kitchen and set about cleaning the small mess. He settled onto the couch afterwards and watched a movie that he had purchased recently. It wasn't very good so he turned it off and picked up a book he had been reading. Some time later he got up made lunch, again eating his at the table before making a plate for the bassist. He fed his playmate lunch the same way he had with breakfast. Again he left him, still bound in the corner, while he washed up the few dishes. Once the kitchen was back in order he returned to the bedroom. He placed the collar, leash and gag on the blonde before speaking to him. "I'm going to release your legs now. Behave."  
A slight nod. The ankle restraints were undone and he helped the other stand. When he stood calmly in place Kai smiled.  
"Now your wrists. Behave."  
Another nod and the wrists were freed. A minute passed without incident.  
"Your arms as well. Behave."  
A third nod and the final restraints were removed. The blonde rolled his shoulders and stretched his arms above his head. After that he stood waiting cautiously to see what was next. Kai nodded to himself and tugged lightly on the leash and walked the other into the bathroom once more. He lifted the blindfold long enough for his playmate to attend his needs then replaced it. In the bedroom Kai ordered his playmate to lay on the bed. This time there was no hesitation as the other man did as told. When the blonde spread his arms out expecting the restraints he grinned widely. He told his playmate to roll over and chuckled when there was only a moments hesitation. Again arms were spread accross the head of the bed. This time Kai did place the restraints on them, noticing a slight tremble.  
He was planning to pull up the blanket and allow the other man to rest a while when he noticed the string from the beads. He had completely forgotten about those being there the entire day. That would explain the others semi-hard state. Kai smile deviously as sat next to the blonde and gave a gentle tug on the string. Not hard enough to remove them, just cause a little friction. His playmate's head snapped up and his body tensed at the sudden movement within him. He gave a few more light pulls on the string and was rewarded with a whimper. He smacked the blonde on the ass, not at all expecting the muffled scream he heard. He rolled the other slightly to inspect the area he had just hit. There was a large welt with bruises surrounding it on the right check. He must have gotten a little carried away with the paddle.  
He lightly ran his hand over the abused area before brushing it with tender kisses. Releasing his hold and allowed the blonde to return to laying on his stomach. He stroked the bare back soothingly, the only apology the other would get for the bruising. He noticed his playmate was on the verge of sleep and decided to resume his play. Sitting up he began tugging on the string again and again. He was soon rewarded with the sounds of whimpers and low moans. Pulling a little more he removed the first bead and paused when his playmate shivered. He tugged lightly on the string for a few minutes before removing a second bead. He found the bottle of lube he had thrown on the bed earlier and poured a small amount into his hand. His now slick hand reached under the writhing bassist and palmed his erection. He began stroking with one hand while tugging on the string with his other hand. The blonde began to moan and thrust his hips into the bed. The next bead was removed and Kai playfully bit the others ass earning a shudder. He continued stroking and working the final bead as the moans grew longer and louder. Finally he pulled the last bead out and stroked faster. He covered a finger in saliva, pushed it into the others entrance and twisted until he found the prostate. Thrusting into the nerves repeatedly he felt the muscles clamp down on his digit. The cock in his other hand swelled before releasing into his hand. Removing himself from the other he headed to the bathroom and washed his hands. Again he brought in the bucket and cleaned the blonde. When he finished he placed a towel over the sticky mess instead of changing the sheets. Before he left the room he pulled the blanket over his playmate and kissed his forehead. 


	5. Chapter 5

Drummer's Like to Bang KaiXReita Part 5

In the evening Kai made dinner as he wondered what he should teach his playmate next. There were still several toys to try out as well. There was no need to put them all to use over the next few days though. Plenty of time remained for that once the blonde was properly trained. He ran through a mental list of things he wanted to do with his playmate as he ate his food. He carried the evening meal into the bedroom and set it on the dresser. Where should he move the other to for his meals? The corner should be reserved for a time out area, he decided. Next to the bed would be good for now, he thought and retrieved a blanket from the hall closet. He left it partially folded to make a pallet and dropped a pair of padded handcuffs nearby. Satisfied, he nodded pulled the blanket off the prone figure on the bed, slowly exposing the bare skin. He could see tiny bumps rising as the covering was removed and the cool air replaced the warmth. He ran a hand up one pale leg to fondle that perfect ass. His hand lingered there for a minute before tracing up the spine and then along one outstretched arm. As his fingers traced lines around the edge of the bond he felt himself growing hard already. "It's time to eat, now. I'll release your hands and you will behave won't you?" he asked with the barest hint of malice.  
A slow nod.  
"Good boy," he cooed as he reattached the leash to the collar with an audible snick. He slid the fabric slowly off his playmates hands and guided him off the bed and onto the pallet. He heard a sound of displeasure come from behind the gag as the blondes hands were handcuffed to the bed post behind his back. Swiftly he backhanded the other man and repeated his order to behave. The gag was removed before he retrieved the plate and glass from the dresser and settled in front of his playmate. He began feeding him reusing the orders open and drink from earlier. This at least was one area of training that seemed to be going well. When the food was gone he stood and gathered the dishes, preparing to leave.  
"Kai?" he heard quietly.  
"Nani?"  
"I'm still kind of hungry."  
"Hmm. Alright, on your knees," he said with an evil unseen grin. He set the plate and glass back on the dresser before standing in front of the now kneeling man. He unzipped his pants and released his straining cock. "Open."  
"Nevermind. I'm not hungry after all," came the hasty reply.  
"Open," he repeated after backhanding the blonde again.  
A shake of the head.  
"Open."  
Another shake of the head. Sighing Kai removed the paddle from the drawer and brought it down on one of the blondes thighs. He smiled at the hiss of indrawn breathe.  
"Open."  
A shake of the head again, followed by the paddle connecting with the other thigh. The process was repeated for several minutes and the blondes thighs were covered in red marks. Kai had tried not to hit the same area more than twice to avoid leaving any further bruises. His playmate was seriously beginning to try his patience though. His repeated refusals weren't going to deter the drummer and would only lead to his own suffering.  
"Open," he said stiffly. Still the other shook his head. Kai grabbed a handful of hair and pulled his head up. With his other hand he pushed his fingers past resistant lips and to the back of the jaw. Ruthlessly he shoved first one finger and then another to the small area behind the back teeth forcing the mouth open. He let go of the hair and used his hand to guide his dick into the others mouth. As he slid in he felt the teeth scraping against him as his playmate tried to bite down. He fisted the hair at the of the skull and growled a warning. When the attempt to bite stopped he let go of the hair and grabbed the paddle once more. He ran it down one of the bassists arms letting him know what was in store for him if he tried a stunt like that again. He slowly thrust into the warm, wet mouth surrounding his cock. Once he had over half of his length inside the others mouth he realized there was a problem. His little playmate had a terrible gag reflex and kept choking. "Poor baby," he cooed as he ran his free hand through the blonde hair. "Breathe in and hold it. Exhale slowly as I push in then inhale as I retreat." He waited until he heard his playmate do as instructed then began thrusting in and out very slowly. He gave the blonde time to adjust his breathing before he slipped more of himself inside. There was more choking as the other inhaled at the wrong time. "Deep breathes. Ganbatte," Kai murmured as he stroked his hand down the others face. "That's it."  
No matter how much he tried to breathe the blonde kept gagging and choking if Kai tried to get more than half in. He would do some research later but now he was growing impatient for his release. He placed the paddle within reach on the bed and wrapped a hand around the base of his cock. This would have to be enough for tonights lesson.  
He began fucking his playmates mouth faster as he made sure he didn't go too far in. He kept increasing the speed of his thrusts and pushing harder. It wasn't enough to bring him to the edge though. He let out a growl of frustration that caused the blonde to whimper around his cock. "You need to do a better job. Use your tongue to rub against me. That's it, harder." Kai began groan at the pressure and friction. This was more like it, he thought as he felt pleasure finally started to spread though him. As he got close to his release he brought his free hand to the back of his playmates head, holding him in place. As he began to cum the blonde gagged violently. Quickly Kai pulled out and shot the rest of his load on the blondes heaving chest. When he had caught his breath Kai grabbed the towel off the bed and wiped his playmates face and chest. He removed the handcuffs and led the other to the corner and forced him back to his knees. He silently fastened the restraints in place once again. As he took the plate and glass from the dresser he turned to the blonde, whose breath was still somewhat erratic.  
"I'll leave the gag off for now if you behave. Don't make me regret this kindness." As he left the room he heard quiet sobs coming from the corner again. His smile wasn't quite as bright as usual this time around.  
As Kai rinsed the dishes in the sink he remembered that the blonde had still been hungry earlier. He looked through the pantry to see what he had that he could make for a snack later. He saw the little red and white box and smiled a true smile. His little playmate did deserve to be punished for his initial refusals. Kai felt that he had honestly tried his best though and that did merit a reward. He took the box and set it on the counter before grabbing a mixing bowl and the milk. A few minutes later the bowl was put into the refridgerator to set and he began washing the dinner dishes. He occupied the next two hours by finishing the book his was reading. He went to the kitchen and checked on dessert, pleased when it was ready. He took a spoon and the entire bowl into the bedroom with him. He went to the corner and ran his hand lightly down the blondes back and thigh, stopping at the ankle restraint. He reminded his playmate to behave before releasing each bond. Once he had led him to the pallet he placed cuffed one hand to the bed and left the other free. This would be as good a time as any to test his obedience. He dipped the spoon into the sweet and brought it to the others mouth and told him to open. He held in a laugh as the mouth opened barely more than a crack after an almost impercitable hesitation. He placed the spoon against the bottom lip and pushed down lightly before sliding it in. He pulled the spoon out slowly and dipped it back into the bowl. When he looked up with the next bite ready he did laugh. The others mouth was already opened and there was a smile hidden behind the goofy expression. The blonde really did enjoy pudding.  
Feeling generous Kai let the bassist eat his fill of dessert. Which turned out to be half the bowl. Apparently he had been more than a little hungry still. He made a mental note to prepare more food for his playmate next time he cooked. He stored the remaining pudding in the fridge and went back to the bedroom. He paused at the door to observe the other man for a minute. He was leaning against the bed, knees drawn up to his chest, head resting atop them. He looked so damn cute like that.  
Kai felt the familiar tightness growing in his pants and cupped himself absently. Since the sheets still hadn't been changed yet there wasn't any reason to wait really. He walked into the room and removed the cuff from the bed, placing the blondes hands together in front of him. He pulled the other to him in a crushing kiss before backing him onto the bed. He quickly shed his clothing before joining his playmate on the bed and kissing him again. His hands tunneled through the blonde hair as their bodies connected. When he came up for air he quickly found the anal gel and spread some on his hand. He resumed the kiss as his fingers found the others entrance and he easily slipped two fingers inside. He moaned when he felt the muscles clamp around his digits and his playmates hips rocked into him. Satisfied now that he was getting an eager response he continued playing with the others ass while he kissed his way down the blondes neck. He nuzzled at the hollow of the neck and rubbed the prostate with small circular motions. The blonde gasped at the sensation and thrust his hips upwards into the drummer, rubbing their hard cocks together. Kai kissed his way back up his playmates neck and fastened their lips together again. His fingers kept working the others tight hole as they rocked together. The blonde brought his cuffed hands between their bodies and stroked both cocks in them. As good as that felt, Kai wanted more than just a handjob. He removed his fingers, spread the others legs and moved his cock to the puckered hole. He pushed in and both men groaned as he was halfway in before he felt any resistance. Momentarily breaking the kiss he focused on burying himself in the others ass. He pulled out slightly and thrust quickly back in gaining another inch. When he was fully seated in the other he thrust in and out completely a few times. He sucked in a sudden breath when he felt the bite on his neck. Before he could react the man beneath him tilted his hips impaling himself on Kai's cock and sucking on the bite. Kai shivered at the unexpected actions before he recovered. He grinned as he heard a chuckle come from the blonde. Kai brought their lips back together and wrapped his playmates legs around his waist. He slammed his cock in and out rapidly, feeling the other tense around him. He was getting close but the other was almost there already. He grabbed the blondes cock in his hand and lightly squeezed the head before warning him not to cum just yet. In response to his demand the other raised his head to Kai's chest. He found a flat nipple and lightly nipped and laved it with his tongue. His hands found the other and he rolled it between his thumb and fingertip. Kai felt his control shattered as he pounded into that perfect ass like a jackhammer. As he went over the edge he felt the cock still in his hand release again and again.  
They lay side by side in the bed, both gasping for breath as they came down from the sensual haze. The blonde regained some of his composure first spoke softly.  
"Kai?"  
"Yeah, babe?"  
"I really need a cigarette," he said. He was glad for the blindfold hiding the fact that he had rolled his eyes at being called 'babe.'  
"You should quit, you know," Kai told him.  
"Yeah, I should, but right now I really want one," he said with a laugh. When he didn't get a response he sat up. He really did want a cigarette in the worst way right then so he did the first thing that came to mind. He climbed on top of the drummer and leaned down until their foreheads were touching. "Please, please, please, please, please,please. Pllleeeeaaassseeeee!Pllllleeeeeaaaassseeee! Pllleeeaaa..."  
Kai laughed and pushed him off. "Alright already. Just stop whining."  
The blonde stopped mid please and waited for as calmly as anybody going through nicotiene withdrawl could. 


	6. Chapter 6

Drummer's Like to Bang KaiXReita Part 6

Kai had found the bassists cigarettes and removed the blindfold long enough for him to smoke one. He had lit one of his own and sat on the bed observing the other man. Somehow he didn't quite trust the sudden change in attitude. He'd just have to keep a close eye on him to make sure the blonde wasn't up to something. Crushing out his cigarette he placed the blindfold back over the others eyes before moving him to the pallet and handcuffing him there. He changed out the soiled bedding and headed to the bathroom to run a bath. The only problem with a bath would be that all the restraints were either leather or metal if not both. He'd just have to bring the paddle along and hope it was enough to discourage any misbehavior. He uncuffed the blonde and led him into the bathroom with the leash. He checked the waters tempurature and shut off the tap. He removed the leash and blindfold setting them on the counter. Opening the medicine cabinet he pulled out an unused toothbrush and handed it to the other.  
"You have five minutes to answer natures call and brush. I'll be right outside the door the entire time. Behave."  
"Hai."  
Four minutes later the blonde poked his head out the door and announced he was done. Kai entered the bathroom and after removing the collar led his playmate to the oversized tub. After climbing in he motioned for the blonde to sit in front of him. He lathered soap into a facecloth and began rubbing it across the others back in lazy circles. As he washed the arms he noticed faint red lines that had been left behind by the leather restraints. He reached around and washed the others chest. After he added more soap to the cloth he washed the long legs. Next he reached between the blondes legs and washed his semi-hard cock longer than necessary. Finally he brought the cloth down to the perfect ass and stroked it repeatedly. He felt the other flinch as he brushed against the bruise he had momentarily forgotten about. He ran the cloth down the crack slowly and felt another wince as he prodded at the entrance. His little playmate was definately done for the night. He wrung the cloth out and set it aside before pushing down lightly on the blondes shoulders. After a quick dunk he filled his palm with fragrent shampoo and scrubbed at the blonde hair, massaging the scalp. Another dunk to rinse and the process was repeated with conditioner. It took a few attempts before all the conditioner was rinsed out completely. Kai told the blonde to dry off while he hurriedly washed himself. He had a feeling that if he had done it himself the other would have ended up bent over the counter as Kai fucked him senseless. Although the idea was definately appealing more and more as he watched the blonde bend over to dry his legs. Finished washing, the drummer unstoppered the tub and stepped out. He had just wiped his face dry when he saw the other walk out of the room. He dropped the towel, picked up the paddle and caught the blonde as he entered the bedroom, striking him hard on the ass.  
"What the hell?" the blonde howled.  
"Did I give you permission to leave the room?" Smack. "I don't remember saying you could leave." Smack.  
"The fuck?! I was going to have a damn cigarette!" he yelled as he made a grab for the paddle.  
"Get this through your head right now. You don't do anything unless I say you can do it first."  
The paddle rained down viciously and the blonde raised his arms to cover his head as he tried to back away. He tripped over the pallet and fell to the floor, curling into a ball to avoid the attack. Kai fisted his hand into the others hair and pulled him to his feet. He shoved the dazed bassist roughly into the corner and continued the beating when he fought against being restrained. The drummer retrieved the gag from the bed and forced it into the bloodied mouth. The blindfold and collar were brought in from the bathroom and fitted on as well.  
As he headed out of the bedroom Kai turned to look at the corner. Instead of the tears he had expected the other was still struggling against his bonds. He had really hoped they were beyond this but it looked like his playmate still needed to be taught what it was to behave. 


	7. Chapter 7

Drummer's Like to Bang KaiXReita Part 7

Kai was still seething when he returned to the bedroom almost an hour later. Until he looked into the corner and saw the blonde laying on his side, covered in blood and bruises. He ran a shaking hand through his hair as he saw the evidence of his lack of control. Damn, he thought. He went to the corner and removed the blindfold and gag. When the blonde didn't respond he grew concerned and lifted an eyelid. The other mumbled something and twisted away from the light. Kai looked at the restraints and the blood that had dried them to the bassists arms and ankles. He got the first aid kit, bucket and wash cloth from the bathroom and set to work. When he removed the first restraint the wound under it began bleeding again. He wiped at it gently with the wet cloth before applying ointment and bandages. He placed a kiss on the wrist before moving on to the next injury.  
When he had finished removing the restraint and bandaging the wounds he replaced the kit and rinsed the wash cloth and bucket, cursing himself at how red the water ran. He returned to the blonde and tried to figure out how to move him to the bed without hurting him any further. It was no good though. He took the pillows and blanket from the bed and tried to make the other comfortable at least. Once he was satisfied he had done what he could for tonight he lay down next to the bassist and pulled the blanket over the two of them. He brushed the hair out of the others face and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He took one of the blondes hands in his and brought it to his lips and fell asleep that way.  
The next morning he wasn't surprised that he was the first to wake up. He stretched as he stood up then donned a pair of jeans. He placed cigarettes, a lighter and an ashtray near the makeshift bed before brushing a kiss on the sleeping blondes head. In the kitchen he fixed french toast and bacon for breakfast, leaving the others plate warming in the oven until he woke up. He went back into the bedroom to make sure the blonde was still sleeping. The blanket had been pushed down to expose the perfect ass and Kai willed himself not to react. Crossing the room to fix the blanket he was flooded with guilt when he saw the bruises running along both arms and the back in the clear light of day. He pulled the blanket up and tucked it under the others chin as lightly as he could. Before he left the room he wrote a quick note and placed it with the cigarettes.  
'The bathroom is all yours. Then back to bed to rest.'  
It was an hour later when he heard the door to the bathroom close. Smiling a little he took the breakfast plate and a cup of tea into the bedroom. He placed the pillows and blanket on the bed and left the room again. He wasn't sure that he was ready to see whatever would be in the others eyes yet. Kai decided to look up information about gag reflexes while he gave the blonde time to eat. He bookmarked pages that looked promising and was surprised when he realized that almost two hours had passed. He powered down the computer and took the first aid kit into the bedroom so he could change the bandages. The plate and cup were set on the dresser, both empty he noticed happily. There was no mistaking the way the blonde stiffened when he felt the bed shift as Kai sat down. He knew it was no less than he deserved but it still hurt. He opened the kit and removed the ointment, gauze and tape before he spoke.  
"I need to change the bandages and make sure there isn't any sign of infection," he said quietly. "May I see your arm?"  
One arm slid out from under the blanket but the bassist remained facing the other direction. Kai carefully removed the bandage on the wrist and looked closely at the wound under it. There didn't seem to be any signs of infection and the damage didn't seem as bad as it had last night. He applied the ointment to the gauze before wrapping the wrist in it. The same was true for the one on the upper arm. He placed a kiss to the palm before he released the arm.  
"Now the other arm please."  
The blonde rolled until he could hold out his other arm while still facing away from Kai. He went over wounds on this arm with the same scrutiny as he had on the first. He kissed the palm of this hand as well before asking for a foot. He felt the bed bounce and saw that both feet were now sticking out of the blanket at the end of the bed. He moved to face them and carefully examined each one. After replacing the bandages there he placed a kiss on the calf rather than the foot. He got up to put the kit away and throw out the used bandages when he thought of something. He looked under the bed then in between the bed and nightstand before he located the underwear that the blonde had left behind the other week. Smiling he leaned over the bed and dropped them on the others head. Leaving the room he said that he would be back in a few minutes. He heard the blanket rustling before he was even out of the room.  
After stopping in the bathroom he searched the linen closet trying to decide which blanket was softest. Finally he selected one and brought it out to the living room and spread it over two of the three cushions on the couch. He went back to the bedroom and walked around to the side of the bed that the bassist was facing. He reached out and ran a hand through the shaggy hair, stroking it away from the face, unsurprised by the flinching.  
"Come on, baby. We're going to the other room for a while," he said huskily. He pulled the blanket away and offered his hand to the other. The blonde ignored the hand and stood up stiffly on his own keeping his eyes averted. Kai led the way to the door then paused. He went to the corner and retrieved the paddle. The blonde stiffened at the sight and Kai had to take him by the hand as he walked into the kitchen. He dropped the paddle into the wastebasket with a smile on his face. When he heard a barely audible 'arigatou' his smile grew. He led the other to the couch and sat on the one uncovered cushion guiding the bassist to lay on his lap. When they were both settled comfortably he covered the other with the blanket and turned on the television. As he found a decent program to watch he began running a hand through the blondes hair almost absentmindedly. Some time later the bassist mentioned nature calling and Kai sent him off with a laugh. He left the couch and threw together sandwiches for lunch. He would need to go to the store soon since he hadn't actually planned on having company. He ate his food in the kitchen before bringing the blonde his sandwich as well as the remaining pudding. He made a mental note to pick up a few more boxes of that as well.  
When the other man finished eating Kai led him to the bathroom and ran a hot bath. He removed the collar and bandages before leading the bassist to the tub. He grinned and flashed his infamous dimple as the other sank into the water with a low groan. He knelt down beside the tub and looked into the wary doe eyes.  
"I need to go out and get some groceries or there won't be any dinner tonight. Soak as long as you like. Afterwards it's up to you if you'd rather take a nap in bed or watch some more tv. I'll reapply the bandages when I get back. I won't be long," he said before leaning over and giving the other an intimate kiss.  
He took the collar into the other room with him, dropping it in the nightstand drawer. He finished dressing and grabbed his keys, wallet and phone before heading out. There was every chance that the blonde would be gone when he got back. If that was the case then he would have no one to blame but himself. He went to a nearby department store to get more bandages and some more underwear for the other. As he neared the check out lanes he saw a display featuring newly released movies and grabbed one that the bassist had mentioned wanting to see. When he was finished paying he hurried across the street to the supermarket and shopped in record time. Kai took all the bags up in one trip, not wanting to waste time going up and down the stairs. When he let himself in he felt a wave of relief as he heard the television and saw the blonde was still there. He put away the food stuffs in the kitchen. Walking to the couch, he dropped a handful of miniature KitKats on the coffee table. He missed the smile cross the others face as he left to put away the rest of his purchases. When he returned with the medical supplies the blonde was sitting up on the couch. There were empty candy wrappers in the towel on his lap. Kai sat down beside him and began redressing the wounds, once again checking them for any sign of infection. As he finished he couldn't quite resist the urge to kiss the other. Deepening the kiss he brought his hands up to cup the blondes face. After several intense minutes he sat back on the couch and carefully guided the other onto his lap. He ran his hands over the bare chest and down to the towel, sliding the still damp cloth out of the way. As he trailed one hand down to the tight entrance he could feel the others growning erection press against his stomach. He rubbed at the puckered hole with his fingertips but didn't push in. Calloused hands pushed his shirt up as the blonde ground against the teasing fingers. He broke the kiss and pulled his shirt off as the other man began working on his jeans. When his cock was free from the denim he groaned as he felt the blonde climb higher on his lap. He shuddered from the effort it took to stop when other guided his dick to the waiting entrance. "No. Not like this," he managed to say through gritted teeth.  
"No?" the bassist asked in disbelief.  
"No. After everything else I've done, I'm not going to fuck you dry."  
"Then maybe you should get the lube," he said as he climbed off the drummer.  
Kai didn't need to be told twice. He was back with the anal gel and stripping out of his jeans in less than a minute. As he sat back down the blonde reclaimed his earlier seat and fused their mouths together. One mind blowing kiss later the bassist pulled away long enough to tell him to hurry. Coming back to his senses he quickly spread the thick gel on his fingers buried them in the other.  
When he felt the muscles clamping around his digits he removed them and brought his cock up to replace them. He entered slowly, wanting to make sure the other had time to adjust. It seemed that the blonde had other ideas as he bit the drummers neck and pushed his hips down until the cock was buried in him completely. He then started moving up and down rapidly setting his own pace. Groaning loudly Kai gripped the bassists hips in his hands, careful this time to avoid any bruises, he took control. He slammed up into that perfect ass while pulling down on the others hips. Hearing the blonde scream in ecstasy as he found the sweet spot Kai thrust faster and harder. It wasn't long before the muscles around his cock tightened almost unbearably. As he felt the other cum between their bodies he let loose his own release. The blonde collapsed against him, his ragged breathing warm against Kai's neck. He ran shaky hands along the thighs pinning him to the couch instead of running them over the bruised back. What he truly felt like doing was crushing the other to him and never letting go. When he caught his breathe he found his discarded shirt and used it to clean them off. He dropped the shirt onto the floor and took the pack of smokes off the coffee table. They had barely settled back on the couch and lit their cigarettes when there was a loud knock. Kai took his jeans and stepped into them as he walked to the door. He opened it and Uruha walked right in.  
"Have you heard from Reita?" the tall guitarist asked. "I stopped by his place and he didn't answer. It's not like him to take off like this and I'm getting kind of worried."  
"Uh," was all he got out.  
"I mean, he'd have to stop here to get his phone, right? Geez Kai. You need to light a candle or something. It smells like sex in here."  
"Well," he tried again. "Ohmygawd! Reita!" he yelped when he saw the bassist on the couch. He looked back and forth between the other two band members, taking in their tussled appearances. "Ohmygawd! Reita, you've been here fucking Kai for the last few days?"  
Reita didn't have a chance to answer his longtime friend.  
"Ohmygawd. I did not need that image in my head," he said as he turned around and left. The bassist and drummer looked at each other, the closed door then back at each other. Then they both started laughing at the priceless look on Uruha's face when he realized what was happening. Well he wasn't right about he was being fucked but close enough. 


	8. Chapter 8

Drummer's Like to Bang KaiXReita Part 8

Shortly after the whirlwind visit from the guitarist Kai had turned on the movie he had picked up. At the beginning of the film the blonde had been laying in his lap again. Now that it was close to the end he was sitting on the very edge of the couch. Kai couldn't see what was so exciting about it but he was glad he had brought it. HeS gave up on trying to watch the movie and went to the kitchen to start dinner instead. He heard an explosion followed shortly by loud music and guessed that the show was over. Perfect timing he thought as he turned off the burner on the stove and fixed two plates. He brought them to the table and saw the bassist returning the movie to its case. He brought the drinks out and the two sat down to eat. They had just started eating when Kai's phone rang. Checking the call ID and saw it was from the production company. He excused himself and took the call in the kitchen. When he sat down a few minutes later he relayed the news that the bands latest PV was finished and ready to be viewed the next day. "Kai?"  
"Yes?"  
"There is no way I am going to the studio in my underwear."  
"Hai," he replied as he choked on a laugh. "It is a little cold to be running around without pants."  
"Or anything else."  
"I get it. I need to wash a few things anyhow so I'll find your pants and throw them in. They'll look good with the collar."  
"The... Whatever. I'll need to stop by my place for a shirt and a nosestrap, too."  
"That's fine. We'll just need to leave a little early."  
Kai hadn't really been planning to make him wear the collar but if he wasn't going to argue there was no need to say anything. He thought longingly about the leather pants under his bed for a moment. No way did he want those leaving the apartment. That sight was for his eyes only. They finished eating and cleared the table. Kai called the other three members of the band to let them know what time to meet at the studio the following day. He wasn't very surprised when he got Uruha's voicemail.  
He looked around for the blonde when he finished making the calls and found him in the kitchen washing the dishes. Wearing nothing but one of Kai's cooking aprons. Had he ever thought of an apron being a turn on before? Probably not. He forced himself to walk away and get the laundry started before he ended up taking the other right there in the kitchen. Once the laundry was going he went into the bedroom again and took the restraint from the corner into the bathroom and scrubbed the blood away. He left it hanging from the showerhead to dry and closed the curtain to hide it from sight. Finished with that he threw the laundry into the dryer before he once again looked for the bassist. He was stretched out on the couch again, half asleep. Kai turned off the television and led the other to bed. He stripped and crawled into bed, giving a slight shudder as the cool sheet rubbed against his hardened shaft. He'd been in a near constant state of arousal for the last couple of weeks and it had only gotten worse the last few days. He punched the pillows and rolled over, cursing himself as he saw that the blonde was tensed up expecting to be hit next. "Come here baby," he said pulling the other to him. "Just go to sleep."  
"What's the matter?"  
"Nothing important."  
"Tell me anyhow."  
"It's nothing, really. Now go to sleep. We have to go to the studio in the morning."  
"All right. You leave me no choice," the blonde said just before he tickled an astonished Kai. They rolled on the bed as the tickling continued and Kai tried to get away from the torment. Finally he broke free and managed to pin the smiling bassist under him. He looked down into the laughing face and an answering smile spread across his own face, dimple and all. "Now will you tell me what's wrong?" he asked again.  
"Well if you insist," Kai said as he rocked his hips into the other.  
"Still not seeing a problem," the blonde said as he rubbed his own arousal against the drummer.  
"The problem is you need to be able to walk tomorrow. Now go to sleep."  
"Fine. It can be your turn."  
"My turn to what?"  
"You know," the bassist said thrusting into him again.  
"You think I'd..? No, not going to happen."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm on the giving end, not recieving. You can forget that idea right now."  
"What? That doesn't seem very fair."  
"Well that's the way it is so, too bad."  
"Have you ever?"  
"No and I'm not going to."  
"Oh come on. At least once."  
"No. Now go to sleep."  
"That's cruel. I'm going to sleep on the couch," he said as he got out of bed and started walking away.  
"What?" he asked as he followed.  
"I've taken a lot of shit from you in the last few days," he said shoving his bandaged and bruised arms in Kai's face. "I ask one thing of you, just one, and you won't even consider it."  
"Rei," he said softly. He looked at the hurt in the blondes eyes and felt his resolve melt. "Once. For you. Just not tonight. Now will you come back to bed?"  
"When?"  
"I don't know," he answered honestly.  
"When?"  
"Your birthday."  
"That's almost a year away!"  
"Well at least it's a day we won't forget."  
"Fine. I'm going to hold you to that."  
"Alright. You know, I've never even considered letting anyone else fuck me."  
"Same here."  
"Now can we go back to bed?"  
"Almost," the blonde said wickedly as he led the way to the couch. Fortunately Kai hadn't gotten around to cleaning the living room and the gel was still tucked into the blanket. It was another hour before they finally made it to the bed.

The next morning Kai groaned as the alarm went off, reminding him that there was work to do today. He yawned loudly as he went to grab a shower. As he opened the shower curtain he saw the leather hanging there and threw it into a corner with a curse. Somehow he didn't think it would ever be used again. He took a very fast, very cold shower before returning to wake the bassist. He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him when the blonde needed his help making it to the bathroom. Or the 'I told you this would happen' that slipped out when he ran a warm bath. They were definately going to be late arriving at the studio. He grabbed the bassists clothing from the dryer while he soaked. After a glance at the clock he told the other they needed to leave in a few minutes. Reita walked stiffly out of the bathroom, bare chest glistening as water dripped down it from his wet hair. Kai felt himself instantly get hard, again. He told the other to grab a shirt from the closet while he got fresh bandages. Kai mentally tallied how long it would take them to finish getting ready and sighed. If they didn't get stuck in traffic they might only be thrity minutes late. In the end they arrived thirty-eight minutes after they should have and the rest of the band were already there waiting for them. Ruki complained about being made to wait almost an hour while Aoi teased them about oversleeping. Uruha said nothing and mostly ignored them. They watched the PV and told the production team thank you for the job well done. When they were outside walking to their respective cars Aoi said something to Uruha about the way he was acting. It wasn't like him to ignore Reita as they were close friends. Ruki overheard them and threw in his two cents.  
"So did you two have a fight or something?" Ruki asked. "No. I'm just out of sorts today," Uruha lied.  
"Oi, Reita. What's up with you and Uruha?" the vocalist called out.  
"Uh, nothing."  
"Then why are you guys not speaking?" Aoi asked.  
"Like I said, I'm just having one of those days, you know," Uruha said defensively.  
"What do you think, Kai?" Ruki asked.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said sounding bored.  
"Oh yeah. I think you're in on it. What do you think, Aoi?" the vocalist said smugly.  
"I think you're right. All three of them are acting kinda weird," the dark haired guitarist agreed. "Out with it guys. What did you three do?" Ruki asked flicking his gaze between the men in question.  
"Nothing!" all three said in unison.  
"That's it. Now I know something happened," the vocalist smirked.  
"Come on, Uruha. You know you'll feel better once you get it off your chest," Aoi cajoled.  
"Reita'sbeenfuckingKaiallweek!" he blurted out before covering his mouth with his hands. "Nani?" Ruki and Aoi asked as they looked back and forth between the blushing bassist and the smirking drummer.  
"Are you sure about that, Uru?" Ruki asked.  
He could only nod as he looked apologetically at his friend.  
"Well if Kai's the one being fucked, then why is Reita the one walking funny?" Ruki asked evilly.  
Aoi's and Uruha's jaws dropped as the truth behind Ruki's words hit them. "Ohmygawd!" Uruha groaned. "That's just... Ohmygawd!" 


	9. Chapter 9

Drummer's Like to Bang KaiXReita Epilogue

The band was on one of their rare breaks again. The end of May was almost here and in June it was back to the hectic practice schedule that always came before a tour. Kai was putting the finishing touches on Reita's birthday cake. He couldn't believe his luck when he had found a recipe online for a pudding cake. The only thing that would have made it any better would have been somehow adding KitKat bars but maybe next year. The others would be here any time now and everything was almost ready. He only hoped that Aoi was able to control Uruha long enough to get through the party. Or at least convince him to leave the bed alone this time. He had no idea what Reita had planned for them after the party but it was obviously important. After Kai had gotten dressed that morning he had been banned from the room for the rest of the day. Although the couch was always fun, too. Stepping back to admire his handiwork he heard a knock on the door. Before he had even left the kitchen a blonde whirlwind raced past to answer it. Looks like the birthday boy was ready to begin the celebration, he thought with a smile. The blonde rushed past the kitchen again and ran straight for the off limits bedroom. For a moment Kai wondered if he would run into the door.  
Uruha and Aoi made their way in and greeted a bemused Kai before setting a pale purple bag on the counter next to the cake. Reita emerged from the bedroom just in time to answer the door again. He heard Ruki's voice and tried not roll his eyes. It was a good thing for the vocalist that his Rei-kun was the forgiving type. Kai's dark thoughts lifted as he heard Miyavi's voice as well. Maybe he would be able to get his petite lover to leave Reita alone.  
~Long story short. Last time Miyavi was out of town on a tour Ruki was lonely and came over for the night. Kai had come out of the shower to find Reita choking and gasping for air. His poor baby had never been able to overcome that gag reflex. Ruki was kicked out onto the couch. Kai had woken up to Reita's muffled yelps. Ruki had come back in during the night and tried to fuck his Rei-kun none to gently and without any lube. Ruki had ended up spending the night in the corner finding out exactly how the bassist had gotten the scars on his arms and ankles. Nobody hurt Kai's precious baby.~ Miyavi fluttered into the kitchen, kissing Kai noisily on the cheek, before setting a brightly colored gift bag next to the other. Kai reached into the back of the cupboard where he kept the pots and pans to remove his gift. The kitchen was the only place he could hide anything since Reita was banned from everything related to cooking. He set the festive red bag with the others and began serving dinner to their friends.  
The night flew by as everyone enjoyed good food and even better friends. The candles were blown out by the birthday boy, Aoi had ensured that by clasping his hand over Kai's mouth when the singing was over. After the cake was consumed they had converged on Reita as he opened his presents. A new video game from Uruha and Aoi, an extra large bag of KitKat bars from Ruki and Miyavi, and a Sex Pistols tshirt from Kai. That was to replace the one he had cut up almost a year ago. It wasn't long afterwards that the party had come to an end and their friends had gone home. Well he had a feeling that if he foolishly looked out the window he would see Aoi's car was still there and rocking violently as it's owner was willingly pinned down in the backseat. Although he knew exactly how Uruha felt, not wanting to wait any longer himself. "Am I allowed to come in yet?" he asked after knocking on the bedroom door. "Hai," the blonde said as he opened the door. "So what was all the secrecy about?" he asked, looking around the room. He picked up a bottle of anal ease from the nightstand. "And what's up with this? If I hurt you, you need to tell me baby."  
"It's not for me."  
"Then who?" Kai was honestly perplexed.  
"You forgot didn't you?" Reita said sounding hurt and angry. "Ano... I guess I must have. I'm sorry. What did I forget this time?"  
"What is the first thing I ever asked from you?" he responded crossing his arms over his chest.  
Kai saw that his arms were bare, allowing the scars on both wrists and arms to be seen clearly. Normally he covered them with wristbands and cuffs to avoid curious stares. They were now almost as trademark as the nosestrap for the bassist. They also served as a permanent reminder to Kai on how close he had come to losing the most important person to him. That's when it hit him. Reita grinned when Kai's eyes filled with horror as he remembered the conversation in question. The drummer squared his shoulders and swallowed his pride. If this is what it took to make the other happy than he could live with it. He didn't have to like it but for his Rei-kun he would submit this one time. He put a smile on his face that he didn't really feel and kissed the blonde. They moved to the bed, shedding their clothing along the way. Kai lay on his back waiting for the other to make his next move. He didn't wait long as the blonde began trailing kisses down his neck and chest and lower. He took the head of Kai's cock in his mouth and sucked the precum oozing from the slit. He slowly lowered his head as much as he could using his tongue against the underside of the sensitive of the organ. He spread the gel on one hand and grasped the base of the cock he was sucking with the other. When he heard the brunette groan he slid one finger in the virgin hole. He continued his oral ministrations as he slowly began to move his finger in and out. After a few minutes he added another finger and then a third. When he found the drummers sweet spot he pressed against it a few times before he removed his fingers and spread lube on his own aching cock.  
Rising up he kissed the other as he pressed himself to the entrance and began filling him. He moved slowly giving his lover time to adjust to his penetration. When he was in completely he started thrusting in and out feeling the muscles around his cock convulse with every move he made. He looked at Kai's face as he thrust in again and saw that his eyes were shut tight and his nostrils flared with each breathe. He pulled out and lay next to the drummer and started to laugh. "What exactly is so funny?" Kai asked stiffly.  
"You are. Your face was all scrunched up and you looked kind of pathetic. You'd rather be anywhere else doing anything else but you weren't going to say anything were you?"  
"I told you I would let you fuck me once and I meant it. Even if I did forget I said it for a while," he added the last part bashfully. "Don't you get it? I'd have walked on broken glass if that's what you had asked of me. Whatever it took to keep you by my side."  
"How about if you just shut up and fuck me?" he asked with another laugh.  
"Well it is your birthday so whatever you say baby."  
And he did. Repeatedly. 


End file.
